


Say My Name - Loki x Reader

by LykaonArkadia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaonArkadia/pseuds/LykaonArkadia
Summary: Believing she has the tower to herself, Y/N plans to enjoy all it’s amenities alone, but Loki has other plans.





	Say My Name - Loki x Reader

Being the designated one to stay back and watch the tower while the others went out on a mission, Y/N decided to make the most of the dormitory floor and all Stark’s equipment there.

Heading out to the living room she sets her phone up to the Bluetooth speakers and hits shuffle on her playlist. Entering the kitchen, she pulls out ingredients for the brownie recipe in her head as she hums contentedly to the music, her hips swaying to the beat.

Unbeknownst to her, she wasn’t the only Avenger that had stayed behind. The sudden blasting of music shook Loki from his book. With a huff he decided to go see what exactly Y/N was getting up to. Quietly entering the living room he spots Y/N putting something in the oven, and then making her way out to the main room as the song changed.

As the beat picks up, she dances around the room without a care, the words flowing from her lips, “Well I had me a boy, turned him into a man, showed him all the things he didn’t understand, then I let him goooo.”

Making himself disappear, he goes in closer to watch her with a smile on his lips. Since coming to the tower, Y/N was one of the only Avengers that had really taken time to try to get to know him. He’d grown a soft spot for her over the months, and the effortless ease with which she danced herself around the room was making him feel more than he was ready to admit. But her sheer happiness made her glow in a way he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“I get high, and I love to get low,” she sings along dropping low enough to make Loki’s eyebrows raise. “So the heart’s keep breaking and the heads just roll, oh oh.”

The growing tightness is his pants becomes impossible to ignore as he watches her, finally giving into the temptation. He reveals himself as he comes up behind her, his arms snaking around her waist before the chorus starts again.

Y/N sequels in surprise, immediately trying to break free of the sudden grasp before she hears his voice in her ear, “Don’t let me stop you darling.”

A shudder goes through her body down to her core at his voice, and she swallows thickly as she tries to get back into the song in question.

“One-two-three,” she whispers as he swings her away from him, before pulling her back into a dancing pose.

A smile on her lips she begins to sing again as he twirls them around the living room. She spins away from him again, “They always wanna come,” and he pulls her back to him with a smirk her finally feeling the bulge against her thigh, “But they never wanna leave.”

“Ex’s, and the oh oh oh’s they haunt me,” she sings spinning in his grasp so her back is to his chest. “Like ghooosts they want me, to make em oh oh oh,” she purposely grinds back into him as she slides down his body, and audible groan coming from his lips.

Pulling her back up he swings her around, and pins her by her hands to the nearby wall, his leg between hers, “Trying to tease me love?”

“Who, me?” She asks innocently with wide eyes.

His eyes darken as she presses herself down onto his leg trying to get some friction. “Oh darling you are just asking for it now,” he growls.

She grins back at him before throwing her head back as his lips attack her neck. She mewls as his lips, tongue, and teeth work their way up her throat and chin.

His lips are on hers as her heart pounds against her ribcage and her pulse in her ears. Moaning into his lips she loses all train of thought beyond the god in front of her.

Breaking off the kiss, he grins at the half-hooded expression she’s left with, her eyes filled with lust. Moving his leg up slightly she groans and looks at him pleading.

“So love,” he begins as his hand slips under her shirt to stroke above her pant line. “Are any of these ‘exs’ still involved?”

She shakes her head vehemently, “No one is, involved I mean,” she says quickly.

“Good,” he replies unbuttoning her jeans, his fingers slide down to run a ghost of a touch over the fabric covering her core. Her breath immediately catching in her throat. “I don’t share.”

She nods quickly as his fingers continue to tease her over the fabric, she tries desperately to keep herself still as his grin greets her.

“All this for me Y/N?” He asks as her presses more kisses up her throat.

“Y-yes,” she responds immediately.

Sliding her panties to the side, one finger hovering over the entrance, “Who do you belong to love?”

“You,” she says, her cheeks flushed.

“What’s my name?” He presses as his other hand holds her chin.

“Lo-ki!” She yelps as he quickly pushes his finger inside her. A moan escapes her as he adds another and she bucks against them. “Fuck… Loki.”

“That’s my girl,” he practically purrs looking at her unraveling before him.

As he works her to her edge, he grips her chin once again, “Look at me.”

Her eyes fly open meeting his blue-green ones as he hits her sweet spot, pulling another moan from her. “Loki… I’m, I’m not going to last much longer,” she says trying to catch her breath.

“Cum for your king,” he growls into her ear brushing against her sweet spot once again.

“Oh God- Loki!” She moans as the familiar feeling takes over her senses as she melts in his embrace as he holds her up.

Still holding her up, he pulls his fingers from her and sucks them clean as his eyes bare into hers, “You taste as delicious as you look.”

Her cheeks flushing even redder, he releases her hands so she can wrap them around his midsection.

He captures her mouth again in a kiss as she paws at his clothing. He grins against her mouth before whispering, “Strip.”

A shiver running down her spine, she quickly sets to discarding her clothes as he watches. Once she’s finished she grabs the edge of his shirt, looking into his eyes for permission.

He nods and helps her remove his his shirt and pants before pulling her close again. “Bend over,” he growls into her ear.

Bending over the couch, she turns her head to look back as he drops his underclothes. A slight gasp leaves her lips as she looks over his naked form, before her eyes meet his as he smirks.

He presses up against against her entrance as he runs his hands up her back, “Ever the pretty picture love.”

“I could say the same about you,” she whines quietly as she pushes herself back, only to be stopped by his hands on her backside.

“No no no,” he replies. “Tell me what you want.”

“You to fuck me,” she whispers looking up into his eyes.

He smiles down at her, leaning in, “Say my name.”

“Loki!” She yells as he thrusts into her, a moan coming from both their lips.

“ _Gods,_ ” he hisses and he sinks himself to the hilt. “You’re so  _tight_.”

“Or you’re just so  _big_ ,” she hisses back earning a chuckle from him.

“I can live with that answer darling,” he replies as he pulls her back up to kiss her.

As he goes to break the kiss, she bites down on his bottom lip, earning another hiss from him, “Show me what you got, your highness.”

He growls as he pushes her back facedown into the couch as he begins to snap his hips into hers, “You asked for it love.

Pushing back into him, she holds back her moan as she snaps back, “Then give it to me.”

His eyes growing darker at her words, he wraps her hair around his hand, and his other arm around her waist to lift her up as he drives into her, finally pulling the moans she’d been holding back.

“Fuck!” She yells as he continuously picks up pace, the only sounds she can hear beyond herself are skin slapping on skin and a low growl coming from his throat.

Pulling her head back more, he kisses then sucks on her exposed neck as he goes, earning more lewd sounds from her lips, but pressing his own to hers again.

Pushing his tongue past her lips, he fights for dominance there as he finds her sweet spot below with a thrust.

“What my name?” He asks moving the hand on her waist down to her entrance.

“L-loki,” she stammers out as his finger brushes against her clit.

“Say it like you mean it,” he snarls stopping his hand and snapping his hips into her harder.

“Loki!” She yells pleadingly.

“Loud enough this whole realm knows who you belong to sweetling,” he responds pulling her head back to look into his eyes.

“Loki! Oh god LOKI,” she yells as he pulls her flush with his body driving into her as his fingers work her clit.

“That’s my girl,” he groans into her ear. “Cum for me again darling.”

“Loki!” She moans again as she can feel herself building up again, and him chasing his own finish, his thrusts becoming erratic. Losing herself to the feeling, she turns into a moaning mess with his name the only word on her lips as her vision goes white.

“Fuck,” he hisses as she tightens around him, his thrusts now sloppy and frantic as he hits his finish, spilling himself inside her.

Loki holds on tightly to Y/N’s shaking form as they both come down from their high, with only the sounds of them trying to catch their breath.

“Loki?” She says softly leaning into his chest.

“Hm?” He lazily traces patterns on her stomach.

“That was…” she tries to figure out what to say, but her breath catches as she looks back into his eyes. A soft expression meets her gaze.

“Amazing,” he finishes, turning her in his grasp.

Her cheeks flush red again as she looks at him, and becomes more aware of his arms still around her naked waist.

“I’m almost scared to ask,” she says softly looking down from his gaze. “What did this mean to you?”

“Scared why?” He asks lifting her chin, his own heart now beating erratically in his chest.

“I… I don’t want this to mean nothing,” she replies trying to avoid looking in his eyes.

“Look at me,” he says and smiles gently when her gaze meets his. “You already said you belong to me love, so I would hope you weren’t lying.”

Her face lights up at his words, “And you?”

“Belong to you of course,” he responds before pressing his lips to hers, this time much softer and sweeter.

A loud beep interrupts their kiss as he noticeably jumps, “What in Odin’s name was that?”

“Oh yeah, the brownies,” she says with a grin. “I forgot I had those in there.”

“I see,” he responds with a smirk. “That’s why your mouth tasted of chocolate.”

“Good recipe?” She asks with a wink.

“Oh the very best,” he leans in to kiss her once again before pulling away as the alarm goes off again. “I suppose you should take care of that.”

Looking around the living room at their discarded clothes, Y/N suddenly becomes hyper aware of where exactly they are. “And we should probably get dressed before they come back… we’re in the family room.”

He raises an eyebrow, releasing her form as a green robe appears wrapped around her. “You take care of the incessant beeping, then meet me in the shower love?”

“Sounds like a plan,” she smiles picking up their clothes and shoving them into Loki’s arms.

“Don’t make me wait too long,” he whispers into her ear before giving her a light spank and heading toward the showers.

“Of course.”


End file.
